The invention relates to the field of machining by roller burnishing, for example of the cylindrical journals of crankshafts. The invention relates in particular to a device for testing roller burnishing tools.
Roller burnishing machines allow the production of fillets on each side of a cylindrical journal of a crankshaft. Each cylindrical journal of a crankshaft is pressed not only between two rollers but also between two support wheels arranged on the opposite side to the rollers. The axis of rotation of the rollers is inclined with respect to the axis of rotation of the crankshaft, the rollers bearing on each side of the cylindrical journal of a crankshaft. The pressure exerted by the rollers makes it possible to roller burnish fillets on each side of a cylindrical journal of a crankshaft. A bearing wheel exerts a pressure force on the rollers, which are held in place by a cage. The rollers roll both on the crankshaft journal and on the bearing wheel when the crankshaft is rotated. The crankshaft is rotated by the roller burnishing machine, which comprises means for retaining and driving the crankshaft.
The operation of roller burnishing crankshafts is very costly. In order to reduce the cost of the operation, the tools need to be optimized to guarantee or improve the service life of the tools and ensure stable wear on the tools. On the one hand, the wear on the tools must be controlled to guarantee the machining quality and, on the other hand, the service life of the tool is optimized to derive maximum profit from the tool and maintain a minimum roller burnishing quality.
A technical problem concerns the performance of tests on the roller burnishing tools. Specifically, service life tests are necessary to guarantee a more stable and longer service life. Similarly, any modifications made to the roller burnishing tools require at least one validation before these tools are used in a machining line. At the present time, the tests carried out on the roller burnishing tools require that a preliminary validation step be carried out in a production line. The setup of the production line therefore has to be modified, a situation which is detrimental in terms of productivity. Furthermore, conducting tests requires a reconfiguration of the production line, which takes a very long time to implement, all the more so since a number of different tests are often necessary. Moreover, the tests are carried out on crankshafts which are wasted as far as selling them is concerned. The number of wasted crankshafts is all the higher since the crankshafts are degraded much more quickly than the roller burnishing tools and since a number of crankshafts are necessary to test the complete wear of a set of roller burnishing tools. These tests on the roller burnishing tools are therefore doubly detrimental with regard to productivity.